I Will Always Be Your Guardian
by CrystalFlare1234
Summary: "Goodbye Jack." Elsa said with a sad smile. I shook my head. "Never say goodbye. Because goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting. I'll never forget you, Elsa." I said. Elsa smiled as I flew off towards the rising sun.


I Will Always Be Your Guardian.

_It's been about a year since that day. Since the day that I awoke. Since the day I discovered my powers. I was flying through the air, looking for a village or town to bring a Snow Day. That was when I saw it._

_This town was small, and it had a huge castle in it. I smirked. This was going to be fun. "Wind! Take me down!" I called out, and I found myself falling down, down, down, only to be caught a few feet above the ground. "Snow time!" I exclaimed, and started to frost up the streets using my staff. Snow began to fall from the overhead clouds, as I zoomed throughout the streets. A few early-morning villagers stopped and looked up at the snow, smiling, before continuing with what they were doing._

_After frosting the village, I headed towards the castle. It was large, with a huge courtyard at the front. I smiled, and started to frost the place up. I started with the courtyard, then did each window one at a time, being careful not to wake the still-sleeping inhabitants. After about 15 minutes, I was done, all except one window. I flew down and was about to frost it, when I stopped._

_Inside, there was a small girl. She was about seven, had long blonde hair, tied up in a plat, her eyes were sky blue. She wore a light blue top and dark blue skirt and cardigan, blue socks and black shoes. She also had gloves over her hands._

_I sat down on the window ledge and watched as she took off the gloves. I didn't know why, but she looked... scared. The young girl walked over to the table and picked up a cup. To my surprise, and to her disappointment, frost spread up the sides of the cup. The girl gasped and put it down on the table and quickly put the gloves back on. I was shocked. I didn't think anyone but me could control frost. I didn't realise that I was leaning against the window until it was too late._

_Frost spread up the window, and the girl looked over, gasping as she did. "W-who are y-you?" she stuttered. Wait... was she talking to me? I pushed the window open a little and stepped inside. "I'm Jack Frost," I said, sitting on the window ledge. "What's your name?" The girl slowly walked over, sitting on the bed about two meters away from me. "I-I'm Elsa." she said. _  
_"Can you see me?" I asked. Elsa tilted her head in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" she asked. Sighing, I looked down to the floor. "I don't know why, but people can't see me. And they can walk right through me without noticing that they did." I explained. Suddenly, I felt something next to me, and when I looked, Elsa had moved so she was sitting on my left. "Well, I can see you. And that's a good thing, right?" She asked. I smiled and nodded._

_"Hey Elsa, can you show me what you did with that cup?" Elsa's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "I... I can't..." she said, turning away. I turned to the wall, and gripped my staff tight, then, with a little tap, frost spread up it in beautiful patterns. Heaing it, Elsa looked over and gasped again. "D-did I do t-that?" She asked. I shook my head. "No, I did it." And with another tap of my staff, more frost spread long the wall. Elsa stood up and walked over to the wall. Slowly, she took off one of her gloves, and tapped a clear part of the wall, making a snowflake shape grow. I smiled. She smiled._

_For the next ten minutes, we continued to make patterns. "This is fun!" Elsa said as I made a frost bunny hop through the air. She chased it around. "Why do you hide your powers, Elsa? They're amazing!" I asked. Elsa stopped where she was. "Elsa?" I walked over to her nd kneeled down, to find that she was crying. "What's wrong Elsa?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. To my astonishment, she spun round and hugged me. I was shocked at first, but hugged her back._

_"N-not l-long ago, I a-acccid-dentaly st-truck m-my lit-tle s-sister, A-anna, w-w-with my p-powers. I h-hurt her. My M-mama and P-papa s-said that I-I n-need to k-keep my p-p-powers h-hidden from e-e-everyone, s-so I don't... Don't..." But her tears overwhelmed her and she started to sob. Saddened by her stoy, I hugged Elsa again. "Shh, it's alright. Let it out." I told her. And she did so. She cried for a long time, it seemed like eternity. When her sobs calmed, Elsa looked up at me. "Thank you Jack. I thought no one would be this kind to me if they knew my story." She said. Smiling, I sat down, and pulled her onto my lap. "Well, I understand. And since you told me your story, I will tell you mine." I said. Elsa looked up at me._

_"About a year ago, I woke up to see the moon shining down on me. I was floating in the air until I landed on the ice of a lake. That was when I found my staff and discovered my powers. I make it snow and bring winter fun to everyone. Though, no one can see me. You're the first." Elsa smiled. "It must be lonely not having anyone see you." She said. I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. It is kinda lonely. But, as long as people appreciate my work, I don't mind." I told her._

_Sun light began to shine brighter through the window, catching my eye. "I'd better go now, I've got more snow days to bring." I said. Elsa frowned and hugged me tight. "Do you have to go?" She asked, amlost pleading me to stay. "You'll be fine Elsa. I'll come agin soon. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon. I promise." I said as I stood up. I stated to walk to the window when-_

_"Wait!" I stopped in my tracks and spun around. Elsa got up and ran over to me. "Sit down again for one second." She said, and I did as I as told. My ears picked up the sound of ice and frost growing, and when I looked up, I found a laurel of flowers on my head, made entirely out of ice. "It's a gift. To say thank you for being my friend." Elsa told me. I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you. I have something for you too." Using the tip of my staff, I tapped Elsa chest, just above the heart. A snowflake appeared, and so did a small chain made entirely of ice. It was a necklace. "It's a gift. To say thank you for being my friend." I copied. Elsa giggled and hugged me once more. "Thank you." She said._

_I let go and walked over to the window, stepping out and hovering in the air. "Goodbye Jack." Elsa said with a sad smile. I shook my head. "Never say goodbye. Because goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting. I'll never forget you, Elsa." I said. Elsa smiled as I flew off towards the rising sun._

* * *

_True to my word, I returned to see Elsa. Every time I could. I watched as she grew up day by day, week by week, month by month. But as she grew so did her powers. I helped her to keep calm, to control them. It helped a lot. Though one day, was a day I would never forget._

_I was sitting in Elsa room, she was sitting next to me. She was about fourteen now. We were drawing patterns on the wall when I stopped and looked over at her. "El?" I said, getting her attention. El was the nickname I gave her. "Yes Frostbite?" She asked. Fostbite was my nickname. I sighed and turned to face her. Concerned, Elsa stopped drawing and looked at me. "What's wrong?" _  
_"Elsa... I might not be able to visit you for a while. Summer's almost here and you know that I can't be in the heat for too long." I said. Elsa nodded. She knew that each summer, I can't visit her, although I try to on her birthday. "Don't worry Frostbite. You tell me this every year." She chuckled. I didn't though. "It's different this time." I said. Elsa stopped laughing and looked at me. "What's wrong?" _  
_"Well, I have a lot of work to do in other parts of the world. And, it may take me some time to complete it. Maybe even a few years..." Elsa's eyes widened, then softened. "It's alright Jack. Just visit me when you can and I'll be here. Waiting for you." she said, smiling. I smiled back and hugged her. "Thanks El." I said. Elsa was still the only person who could see me, so it was really nice to be able to talk to someone._

_I looked towards the window to see the sun rising. "I gotta go now, El." I said. I heard frost spreading again, and looked up to see another Frost-Flower laurel on my head. I looked to Elsa. "Thanks El. I'll never forget you." Elsa smiled and stood up, I did the same. "And I'll be here, waiting for the day you return Jack." She said, and hugged me again. I hugged back. "Just remember Elsa. I'll always be your guardian. Even if you can't see me anymore." I said, before walking over to the window and hopping out. "See ya soon El!" I called out as I flew away. "See ya soon Frostbite!" I heard Elsa say. But what I didn't know, was that something inscribed itself onto the back of Elsa's necklace. It was the same promise that I had made before I left, to always be her Guardian._

_..._

_I did visit her again. But as time went on, I visited her less and less. Until one day, she didn't hear me, she didn't see me. When ever she looked at the necklace I gave her, she would always say: "Where did I get this from?" She forgot about me. But I never forgot about her._

_One day, I returned to Arrendale, at least I think that's what Elsa said this place was called, and looked through her bedroom window. Elsa was 21 now, and she was now Queen. She looked... different. Her hair was more wild, yet still in her plat, she wore a green dress and black long-sleeved top, with a cape and green shoes. She wasn't wearing her gloves, so did that mean... She didn't have a crown, instead, she had a laurel of flowers made from frost. I smiled. Maybe she did remember something from the past. I went through the open window and stood behind her. Elsa moves her hand to the necklace I gave her, that was still around her neck. " Where did I get this from?" She asked herself. Gripping my staff tight, I walked over to Elsa's side. "Ya know, maybe you should ask someone else, instead of the air." I said, but I knew she couldn't hear me. I walked over to the window and hopped out. When I looked back inside, Elsa was looking at the back of the necklace I gave her. "I will always be your Guardian, Elsa." I said, before flying away. As I flew away, I heard a small voice._

_"...Jack..."_

* * *

North walked over to me. "Are you OK Jack? You were... Lost in thought." He said. I jumped and looked up at him. "Oh, Hey North. Sorry. I was just... Thinking... about someone." I told him. North sat next to me on the window ledge. I began to draw something on the window in frost. "Who were you thinking about?" He asked. I smiled. "Oh, Just someone I knew that was not much different from me. I last saw her a long time ago." I explained, sighing.  
"What was her name?" Santa asked. I stood up and grabbed my staff. "Her name... Was Elsa." I said, before walking away. Tooth fluttered over to North's side. "What was that about?" She asked.  
"Tooth, I need you to search through your tooth boxes for the teeth of someone called Elsa. Can you do that for me?" North asked. Tooth nodded. "I'll have them by tonight." She said, before flying away to the palace. North got up and walked over to the globe.

None of them noticed the frost spreading on the window, forming a picture of the Ice Queen herself.


End file.
